An electrical machine such as a generator comprises many parts that must be protected from corrosion, or from the damaging effects of moisture. Wind turbines, particularly wind turbines that are located in offshore locations, are exposed to damp and salty conditions. Moisture-laden air of the containing airborne salt particles may enter through gaps and may damage electrical and metal parts.